Medieval Kingdomhearts
by Duelwielder
Summary: 14 year old Kairi a princess of Tristamal Country is kidnapped by a group of cloaked figures, most of em die and some run... but one stays, and is it an old friend from her days as a child. Long journies and battles await them.
1. Chapter 1

Ones journey to freedom

Princess Kairi 14 years old, stood in her room then jumped on her comfortable bed. Her room was unique, she had a balcony covered by white see threw curtains. She was 6 stories high, and her room was filled with jewelry and books. She loved books so much she even tried to learn magic… but as she predicted it was a bunch of bull. She always wanted to go on an adventure like those in a book.

Kairi: "sigh". She walked out to her balcony and looked far down to see her father's town. Shops, homes… most of the shops were selling food, weapons, and jewelry.

""""""""""""""She then remembered along time ago " her first real friend" He had brown hair and deep blue eyes. They used to play all the time… until he ran away from his parents… I remember when a dog was chasing me, he jumped in the way and I said " shouldn't you be at your play at the Castle" Don't worry I'd rather protect you. He picked me up and we ran inside and laughed. I forgot his name.""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''

end

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Anthers view ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Five black robed hooded figures walked down a road leading to the golden bridge, which led to the castle. People from the shops were staring at e'm, 20 solders ran up to them in and organized group.

Solder(1): State your business… on of the hooded figures walked up to him.

: We are here for some food and drink, and we are here to kill your king

Solder(1): show me your face. The solders brought out there swords.

: I'm terribly sorry but we are in a hurry. The hooded group brought out there weapons except that his was in a key form of a sword; everyone else's was just bows and swords. But you will be an… exercise. The groups charged at each other, people were running away from the battle…

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Kairi pove ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Kairi watched from her balcony something strange, armor was shining down the road to the golden bridge and the other she saw was black. They where colliding into each other. She also saw red flying everywhere; she didn't know what that was though. She wished she were closer to see what was going on. Instead she took off her gown leaving herself in her under garments, she never thought of it before but she was quite beautiful.

Her skin was so delicate and soft, her red brownish hair was smooth… her blue eyes where twinkling from the light threw the gray clouds. She laid down on her bed putting the covers over herself. She wanted to find a friend… a real friend… or maybe even a boy…

Kairi: "giggle".

A solder ran in her room, she was very happy she was under the covers.

Solder: lady Kairi… im here to guard you. The king has given me orders not to tell you anything until the dilemma is over.

Kairi: uh… of coarse she was going to ask what was going on but… the solder said her answer.

Her father was never fair; she wanted her to marry the prince Riku. He's a fighter, but not the person Kairi would want to be with. She spent her child days with Riku, of coarse they were friends, but only because her father made her. Suddenly…

Solder: … "cough"… ahhhh. He fell to the ground with a sword threw his neck. A hooded figure walked up to her and one behind him pulled out the sword. Then behind him was a guy with a key sword, but the guy in front of him came up to her.

: your coming with us. Kairi jumped up from her bed and grabbed her chair and swung it at him. The chair broke apart as it hit him in the back of the head. He collapsed on the ground knocked out. The other guy came up to her and hit the back of her head. She fell unconscious as well….

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((? Pove (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The guy with the key sword picking up Kairi. Another picking up the guy on the ground, the other hooded figures walked in.

They went to the balcony, and each pulled out a grappling hook and stuck it on the sides of the walls and climbed there way down. They ran threw to the gate, which led out of the city and into the forest. But before they got there "arrows" flew from behind them.

It took down 2, the ones left where the ones who were carrying Kairi and the other one. Another arrow hit and stuck in the key sword guy in the shoulder… But he kept on running. The unconscious person woke up and started to run as well. He took Kairi and…

: you run, its time you take this. He gave him the Key sword. Go on and run.

: master, Sizu… I can't leave you and Kurt behind.

Sizu: yes you can… now go in the forest and hide "keybladmater. We may see each other again… he ran the opposite direction as he did. He ran in the forest with Kairi and the key weapon…

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Kairi's Pove ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Kairi awoke in a hard ground, and for some reason the back of her head hurt… the grabbed a soft material and pulled hard over her body, then something fell on her waist and landed putting their hands on the ground both sides of her.

Kairi: gah… She screamed.

: ahhhhhhhhh. He yelled. And jumped off of her.

Kairi: "blushing"oh no… she remembered the past events… she took off running and Sora ran after her.

He then tackled her down into some leaves, she Started to kick and punch him which seemed not to faze him. Out of no where She hugged him, and hugged her back.

Kairi: please don't hurt me … please. She started to cry.

: uh… Don't worry… I'd rather protect you. Kairi looked in the eyes and smiled.

Kairi: Sora.

Author: Next chapter will come soon


	2. Ready To Kill

Ready to kill

I am not done with heartless war series, I will be writing that soon.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Flashback))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kairi and Sora raced to the top of the castle, Kairi tripped Sora and giggle. Kairi won the race, but Sora laughed.

Kairi Sora… um… I know this is not what a princess should say but… uh… I want to get out of this castle and have an adventure.

Sora: ill make sure that you do…

Kairi: Sora I think that we should go and… um… on an adventure together. King runs in.

King: Kairi my daughter you'll miss the banquet, come now. Sora would you like to come an escort my daughter.

Sora: what does escort mean.

Kairi: "giggle"…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( End of flashback))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kairi: Sora…. Oh my god I can't believe its you. She squeezed him harder.

Sora: I missed you Kairi. I've come to take you away from that castle like I promised, that's why I came back. We can be friends again.

Kairi: oh… friends… just friends. Those words were like an arrow to the head for Kairi.

Sora: the best…

Kairi: well… anyways I'm not sure about going Sora… im Suppose to get married in a couple months to Riku…

Sora: huh… oh Riku, yah he's nice… I guess… um well I guess you should go back to your love then. He started to walk away.

Kairi: wait Sora… He's not my… Sora I want to go with you.

Sora: okay… uh so you…,so let's get ready to sleep.

Kairi: "blushed" um Sora… how.

Sora: I made these two hammocks… ill go get some wood for a fire. He started to leave.

Kairi: oh TWO hammocks…hmm (what is this warm feeling I get around him, I don't understand it… this feeling its new).

After a couple of hours Sora came back with some fire wood, he put in a pile… T.P style. HE then picked up his key sword and pointed at it.

Sora: hey Kairi watch this. He yelled "Fire" and a small fireball blasted at the wood and a warm fire was made.

Kairi: SORA HOW DID YOU DO THAT? She yelled in surprise.

Sora: hehe… it's called magic Kairi.

Kairi: Sora I don't believe in magic.

Sora: Kairi, Kairi, Kairi … he shook his head. Suddenly a block of wood hit the side of his head.

Kairi: that's for shaking your head in disbelief…

Sora: ouch… Kairi… he stopped as his attention went else where

Kairi: Sora what's wrong. It went completely cold… she was happy for the fire at that time.

: you thought you could get away keyblademaster; I am here for the girl. A figure walked out of the darkness near a tree. IT was Riku…

Kairi: Riku… Sora picked that key sword again… ( in Kairi's mind she thought of Riku as a hansom fellow)

Riku: ah the keyblade…

Sora: …

Riku pulled out a beautiful shiny sword; it glistened from the light of the fire. Sora got into his fighting stance… Kairi noticed Sora's eyes; they were no longer his deep blue beautiful orbs, they were filled with lust and… Kairi started to shake… full of evil, he was ready to kill.

Kairi: sor… she was to late as the two charged at each other.

Riku swung with a lot of power at Sora; Sora jumped five feet over the blade and spinned and kicked Riku's head twice sending him to the ground. Riku jumped up and behind him he noticed the Fire that Sora made…. He back flipped over the fire and stood in a fighting stance.

Sora then stood on the other side of the fire and looked over it at Riku with his newly found eyes that Kairi was now afraid of. Sora and Riku swung there weapons over the flame and fought. Each swing made the fire move, Sparks flew as the two swords met in the fire. Soon enough Sora jumped over the flame and attacked Riku.

Riku expected the attack, so he lock a swing from Sora and sneaking ( without Kairi noticing) a second blade out and attempted to stab Sora. Sora noticed what was happening so he quickly shot a small fireball at the ground and that sent him fly over the hammock he made. This surprised Riku and he quickly put his second blade back into his pocket.

Riku: nice move there…

Sora: thanks… if I could only say the same. He was mad now so he threw his keyblade at Riku and jumped in the air towards him. Riku blocked the keyblade but the impact between the two weapon's made his blade fly out of his hand s into a tree. What Riku didn't expect was Sora's fist coming in towards his face and sending him flying towards the fire.

Before Riku could reach the fire he stomped his foot down so he'd land on the ground and not in the flame. Riku charged at Sora and socked Sora in the jaw. Then it became a fist fight.

Sora and Riku fought expert like till… Sora jumped from a punch from Riku and side kicked Riku in the head… Riku landed on his knee. Then he got up and punched Sora in the gut.

The two where evenly matched. They both landed on there faces, they had absolutely no energy to fight anymore. An arrow on fire shot next to Sora… then a bunch of arrows was high in the air heading towards him. Kairi picked up his Keyblade and picked him up as well, she went as fast as she could towards safety… she found her self near a waterfall and a river.

She saw stepping stones next to the waterfall going on the opposite side of the river… she tried to across it but she couldn't keep her balance and fell on the waterfall. She was waiting to hit some rocks but all she did was hit a rocky ground. She saw Sora fall on it as well, she quickly got up next to him and held him.

She didn't feel his heart beet… she started to cry as he was bleeding as well on his head. Se suspected he hit a rock. She cried as she thought he was dead.

Kairi: Sora… she then held him, she laid his head on her shoulder and cried.

You were always going to be here with me Sora… don't leave me.

Sora: …

Kairi: (sobs). She buried her head in his chest… she felt his heartbeat.

Sora: I'm not going anywhere. He smiled weakly.

Kairi: Sora. She hugged him tighter. Well… any ways she pushed him to the him away hard. ( blush) I just said all that stuff cause without you I wouldn't have anyone to take me on a journey that's all… ( she blushed and she toward her head for him not to see it)

Sora: oh. Um… good night Kairi. He stood up and walked into a corner and laid there.

Kairi: huh… what did I say? She put her hand on her heart and she noticed it was beating fast .Oh well. She laid down in a different corner.

Later that night Kairi couldn't sleep because she was so cold, she shivered. But soon she went to sleep. Goodnight Sora... " goodnight Kairi…"


End file.
